harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hogwarts acceptance letter
Clean-up Cleaned this article up a bit, but it's still not great and needs citations. Perosha 22:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :You've done a great job improving the article, Perosha. I removed the clean-up tag as such. :-) -Starstuff 01:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) There is an error where it says Harry recieved his letter a month and a half before his birthday. Illzt (talk) 21:44, April 4, 2018 (UTC) : Fixed, thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:10, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Timing The Pottermore help page states that acceptance letters are sent to children "who are turning eleven." Does this indicate acceptance letters are sent to children around their eleventh birthday rather than in the summer break before the start of their first year? Harry's first acceptance letter arriving on July 24, 1991 — a week before his eleventh birthday — is consistent with this possibility. It would also help explain why Hermione arrived at Hogwarts with an encyclopedic knowledge of the magical world despite being raised in a Muggle home: her acceptance letter would've arrived around her eleventh birthday on September 19th, 1990, giving her a full year to prepare by reading books. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :McGonagall's backstory also mentions her getting her acceptance letter on the day of her eleventh birthday, 4 October, 1946. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Happy Birthday today MinervaWonka2011 21:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Delivery to Muggles "The letter is written on parchment paper and delivered to the recipient by owl, except in the case of Muggle-borns and magical children living with Muggles (such as Harry Potter), where the initial acceptance letter is delivered by the regular Muggle post" I've read in other entries/places that Muggle-borns and magical children living with Muggles receive a visit ie, Tom Riddle I'm not sure what is Canon. Could someone set me straight on this? thanksWonka2011 16:39, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Just read Behind the Scenes: " Muggle-born children receive their letters in person from a member of the Hogwarts faculty, who explains everything to the student and parents"Wonka2011 17:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :JKR revealed in an interview that "special messengers" explain Hogwarts to the parents of Muggle-borns. It remains unknown why Tom Riddle received such a visit and Harry did not, when both were cared for by Muggles, and grew up with no knowledge of the wizarding world. Perhaps the Hogwarts birth register only lists the magical status of a child's parents/guardians at the time their birth and doesn't account for any changes. So Tom Riddle was listed as being in the custody of Muggles in the register because he was orphaned at birth, but Harry's parents were still alive at the time of his birth, he was listed in the register as being in the care of a witch and a wizard. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::True, but Dumbledore and McGonagall both knew personally that Harry was being raised by the Dursleys and could have sent messengers if they wanted to. Which they ended up doing, in a way, anyway, once it became obvious that Harry wasn't receiving his letters. Well, that, plus I think they obviously enjoyed making things difficulty for the Dursleys by sending all of those letters - I mean, obviously sending 100s and 100s of letters can't be a normal situation. ProfessorTofty 03:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::PLUS 100s and 100s of letters= 100s and 100s of owls = lots of Poo!!!!Wonka2011 03:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hagrid was shocked to learn Harry didn't know who his parents were or that he was a wizard. Presumably McGonagall and Dumbledore were under the impression that Harry had been told about his magical background by the Dursleys, and thus didn't need a visit from a messenger. But the article should be edited to make it clear that while it is known that Muggle-borns traditionally receive a visit from a messenger, it isn't known if Muggle-borns receive a Hogwarts letter, or if there is an established protocol for handling non-Muggle-born wizards raised by Muggles (Tom Riddle, Harry, Dean). ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I really appreciate getting your insights; I only got turned on to Harry last year & the depth of these books and the richness of details just blow me awayWonka2011 03:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Glad to be of help. :) ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Starstuff - or maybe they did have their suspicions about it, but thy didn't want to say as much about to Hagrid because they didn't want him to get too upset aboutthe situation before he even got there. Like you said, Hagrid was pretty shocked when he found out what was going on - imagine if he had had a chance to build up a head of steam about it before he got there. I still think if it had been another wizard and they knew he hadn't opened his letter, they wouldn't have waited so long before sending someone, nor would it have been raining letters. It seems to me that Harry's situation was unique. ProfessorTofty 04:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::In chapter one, Dumbldore says "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter". This and Hagrid's reaction when he finds out Harry doesn't know suggests that Dumbledore thought too highly of the Dursleys, and thought that Harry should already have been told. It doesn't explain what they thought was wrong when Herry didn't receive the letters, though, but that's unrelated. Riotetchete (talk) 14:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Text Books Why are Magical Theory' '' by Adalbert Waffling and ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander on the list? They aren't on the list in the book. Eievie 03:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, yes they are? I'm not sure what book you're reading. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC)